


Standing Not-So Strong

by JellySpirit



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Accidents, Aftercare, Desperation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Sickfic, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellySpirit/pseuds/JellySpirit
Summary: Everyone in Team Magma takes their job very seriously, even after the team reformed and became good. So when a young recruit is given guard duty and starts to feel desperate, he worries more about his level of professionalism, until it starts to become too much.
Kudos: 5





	Standing Not-So Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written a long time ago to fill a request on my old tumblr, but I figured I might as well post it here. WARNING: there are mentions of poop in this one, it's not really my thing but it's what was requested of me at the time. Nothing gross happens with it though, just some cleanup and aftercare. Take care!

“Ugh, are you sure this is really the only way in?”  
“Yeah, bruv. Trust me, I looked everywhere.”  
2 Team Aqua grunts were hiding behind a crate in front of the entrance to Team Magma’s base. Team Magma had some important research papers that they needed, and the task of getting them was assigned to them. A lone Magma grunt on guard duty stood up straight at the front of the entrance, a severe expression on his face.  
“Why can’t we just storm the entrance?” asked the first Aqua grunt, voice covered by the lapping of the waves behind them. The second grunt shook his head.  
“Wouldn’t do no good. Even if we beat ‘im in battle, ‘ed still alert the others, then we’d ‘ave the ‘ole lot of ‘em comin’ after us. ‘owever... I came with a plan, but we gotta be really sneaky to pull it off.” The Aqua underling pulled out a small vial of clear liquid from his pocket.   
“What’s that, a tranquiliser?” The first grunt asked.  
“Nah, but it would be great if it was, it’d make this well easier, but hey-ho. This is an experimental laxative that we jacked and modified from a medical research place in Rustboro.”  
“A laxative? Wait, isn’t that a drug that makes you need to poop?”  
“Yup, ‘cept this one is ultra strong. It speeds up stool production immediatly and draws water from the intestines to the shit to rapidly soften it, not only makin’ the victim struggle to hold it back but also makin’ them really thirsty, so they drink more, then get desperate to piss too.”  
“Wow! That’s... so devious!” The second grunt flashed a twisted smile.  
“Heheh, I know.”  
“So, what’s your plan? To make him drink it somehow? How are we gonna do that?”  
“Nope, even better. This has been modified to be absorbed through the skin. All we gotta do is drop a little on ‘is arm or somethin’ where his clothes are absorbant but ‘e won’t feel it. Then it will go through to ‘is skin and into ‘is bloodstream. And after that, the fun starts. About 10 minutes after we drip it on ‘im, ‘e’ll be achin’ for the loo, so much so that ‘opefully ‘e won’t be able to resist dashin’ off, lettin’ us sneak in.” He handed the vial to the second grunt. “Since you’re smaller than me you can sneak over past them pipes easier. Think you can do it?”  
“I can try... Are you sure this is gonna work?”  
“Trust me, as soon as that gets on ‘im, ‘is bowels will be callin’ the shots.” The second grunt nodded and began to quietly clamber over the pipes.

Chai stood stiffly in front of his team’s base, staring sternly albeit blankly out to the sea. He hated guard duty, just 6 long hours of standing in one place to be there in the unlikely event that an unauthorized person would show up. He was already 4 hours into his shift and his feet were hurting, but he really wanted to make a good impression on Leader Maxie. He had just turned 21, making him younger than most of the other grunts, but he wanted to prove that he was more than capable of handling any task he was assigned to.  
“I wonder if anyone would notice if I took a quick nap down here...” he muttered quietly to himself. The rocky ground would be pretty uncomfortable, but he always had his Numel to cuddle up to-  
“No! I gotta stay focused. Even if nobody comes by, it would be so unprofessional to sleep on the job.” His little self-pep talk did little to boost his motivation as he resigned himself to gently rolling a pebble around with the edge of his boot.  
Just then, he felt something splash against his upper right arm. He jumped slightly at the unexpected coldness and craned his neck to examine it. It just looked like water, and it didn’t smell funny... He rationalised that it was probably water dripping from the top of of the cave, or it could have been a rogue splash from a slightly more aggressive mini-wave from the sea in front of him that he didn’t notice. He shrugged and continued playing boredly with the rock.

“Did you jus’ use the ‘ole vial?!” The second Aqua grunt exclaimed in a sharp but hushed voice.  
“I’m sorry, I panicked! He looked like he was gonna turn around!” spluttered the first grunt.  
“There’s enough doses there to affect 10 people...”  
“It... It isn’t gonna kill him, is it?”  
“Nah...” The second Aqua grunt turned and smirked at his partner. “But it’ll make this very interestin’.”

It had barely been 5 minutes since he last checked the time. Chai decided to pace around a little, tip-toeing around the edge of the water in front of him. He looked down at his reflection. He often wondered if Maxie intentionally recruited grunts based on their appearence, as all of his co-workers bore a striking resemblence to him. There was actually a group of quintuplets in his squadron, but they didn’t stand out much when everybody looked the same.  
Chai suddenly felt a powerful thirst overtake him. Looking at all the water probably caused it, or so he thought. He trotted back to his post and pulled out his Mudkip water bottle after checking around a few times. He felt a little embarassed about it, and even the sales clerk at the department store looked at him questioningly when he purchased it, but he reasoned with himself that it was the largest bottle they had and hydration was important when on busy jobs. He certainly hadn’t bought it because he found it cute or anything.  
To his surprise, he had soon gulped down the entire 500ml bottle.  
“Ahh, that’s better. Still, such a weird, out-of-nowhere urge to drink! I had a lot of tea this morning too... Strange!”  
Stranger still, as soon as he put his bottle away he felt pressure building in his lower intestine, and it was accompanied by a sharp angry pain in his bowel. A few minutes later, the pressure increased, the pain hit him again and his lower gut made a gurgling sound. When he pressed his tummy, it felt hard, and he immediatly realised that he needed to poo.  
“Ah, it’s not that bad... I can easily wait for just under 2 hours. It might get a little uncomfortable... But I’m sure I’ll be fine! I can go as soon as my replacement gets here.” 

Another 5 minutes passed, and Chai was finding it hard to keep still. His bowels were starting to feel heavier, and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable standing still. He tried pacing a bit again, which alliviated him somewhat, so he decided to keep going. He blushed as he accidentaly passed gas, clenching his anus tightly after a few seconds when he felt his bowels moving. He tried to think positively, and attempted to motivate himself again with another mini pep-talk.  
“Don’t worry, Chai, you got this! You’ve survived through one of Leader Maxie’s long lectures with 2 Oran Berry slushies inside you and you can do it again! You only have... an hour and... 40 minutes...Oh.” He felt a good chunk of his optimism dry up right then and there upon checking his watch. He sighed and stopped pacing. This proved to be a big mistake as he suddenly felt a violent urge course through him, as well as a strong pulsing from his bladder.  
“Ah! Y-yikes, that didn’t feel good! I should have guessed all that tea this morning was a mistake...” He looked down at his stomach and frowned. His tummy was really swollen and gassy, and it felt like someone had literally turned a tap on and was filling up his bladder at a rapid speed. He felt another throb, which made him groan and bend his knees a little. “Ohh, I’m getting full so fast... Why is this happening? It’s only been a few minutes since I first felt a slight urge... Am I getting sick or something? I sure hope not...” 

“Just as I planned,” The second Aqua grunt chuckled as they both took in the sight ahead of them. “Heheheh, give it a few more minutes, ‘e’s REALLY gonna feel it soon.”  
“Oh, wow, that WAS fast... That’s one powerful drug...” The first grunt uttered in awe.  
“I know, that’s why Team Aqua’s the best! Now, keep watchin’...”

Chai kept pacing as he thought it would help him forget his aching bladder and bowels, and for a good while, it seemed to be working. But he was soon unable to ignore the powerful pulsing sensation combined with the urgent contractions. He tried desperately to hold back another fart out of fear it would make him poop, but a short puff of gas escaped, as well as a little dribble of urine, which soaked into his underwear. Oh, how it felt awful. He loosened his belt, groaning at the momentary feeling of it pushing against his bladder, but then sighing happily at the lessened restraint. He checked his watch again, 1 hour and 33 minutes left of his shift. It really felt like time was ticking by at a Slugma’s pace.  
He glanced around nervously until his sight fell upon a pile of rocks next to the entering sea. They were just far away enough from the main entrance to stay out of the line of sight if someone came through, but...  
“Agh, what am I thinking?! Stop it, Chai! That’s so unprofessional it’s unreal!” He sighed miserably. “Besides, you have all these layers and a bodysuit to wrestle off before you can even pull your underwear down...” It suddenly dawned on him that he was going to encounter that problem later when he could finally go to the toilet, which made him worry even more. If he could hardly keep still now, who knows how he would be in an hour and a half? He stalked back to the entrance and slowly sat down on the ground. The pressure felt pretty good compared to how he felt a moment ago. He pulled his knees up to his chest and began to softly grind his crotch and anus against the hard floor by rocking back and forth.  
“Ah... As long as nobody comes by, maybe I can stay like this for a while...” he muttered, staring intently at his feet, not wanting to look out to the sea in his state.

Another half hour passed and the 2 Aqua grunts were still watching over Chai.  
“There’s only an hour left before the 2 night guards take his place and we’re out of laxative...” the first grunt commented worriedly.  
“Yeh, well ‘ose fault is that, you bellend?” the second grunt snapped back.  
“Well it was your stupid idea! You’re supposed to be one if the best infiltration experts we have and the best thing you could come up with was a plan straight out of a bad comedy movie?!”  
“Look, ‘ow was I supposed to know ‘e ‘as bowels of blimmin’ steel?! I’m as shocked as you are that he ain’t shit ‘imself yet!” The second grunt looked back towards Chai and observed his movements. He saw him suddenly tense up and press himself further into the floor. The blush on his cheeks was visable even from a distance. “But ‘e’ll falter at some point...”

Another agonising 15 minutes passed and poor Chai was on the verge of tears. His stomach wouldn’t stop making angry gurgling sounds, he was horribly bloated and felt sick from the pain. He felt the overwhelming need to fart again, but held it in out of fear it would make him shit himself. His bladder was making him feel worse. He was desperate for a wee, and he had shamefully sprung a leak a few times. His underwear felt soaked, and he had noticed a little wet patch start to form on his shorts. All in all, his entire lower intestine felt like it was going to explode.  
“4...45 m-minutes left... Oh Arceus, please... can you ask Dialga to speed up time or something?” He felt movement in the Pokeball on his belt that contained his Numel. It radiated a familiar energy, and Chai recognised it as concern. He didn’t want to worry his Pokemon, so he sent it out. Prehaps the company would make time go faster.  
The Pokemon looked around the cave entrance upon being released from his ball, only to turn around and see his beloved Trainer scrunched up on the floor in apparent pain. Even with his slow wits, he immediatly realised something was wrong and hurried up close to Chai as fast as his stubby legs could carry him.  
“Hi, Nummy,” Chai managed a strained smile as his Pokemon eyed him with concern. “Don’t worry, I-I just feel a little, um, full r-right now, but I’ll be ok when my shift ends.” Hopefully, if he could make it that long.  
His Numel didn’t seem convinced by his explaination, and stared intently at his Trainer’s swollen belly. Prehaps believing he could help somehow, he nudged Chai straight in his bladder with his head.  
“Ah! A-ah! Nummy, p-please don’t do that!” He gasped as a sudden yet powerful leak gushed out of him. He swatted his Pokemon away and gripped himself, choking back a sob. When he regained control, he checked his shorts again. He had peed through his underwear and bodysuit and the wet spot between his legs was now a lot bigger. He felt his bowels shifting at the altered posture and he whimpered as he clenched everything shut again with his weakening muscles.  
“Oh no... I’m starting to wet myself...” Chai looked up to see his Numel looking upset. “Mm... I’m so sorry Nummy, I know you were just-ah! j-just trying to help... I promise I’m not sick, uh, I think, I just really, really need to go to the toilet...” A gentle petting behind the ears seemed to earn him forgiveness. “It hurts a lot...” Chai’s voice broke as he felt another cramp course through his bowel. He sniffled and checked his watch again. “...And I still have 40 minutes left... Oh, I don’t think I can do this-!” He held back another sob and recalled his Pokemon out of shame. He really didn’t want anyone to see him like this, not even his most trusted companion.  
20 minutes later, the sound of an approaching vessel through the cave entrance roused Chai’s attention. His heart dropped when he noticed it was Leader Maxie alongside Team Aqua’s Archie.

“Is that... L-Leader Archie?!” The first Aqua grunt stammered in bewilderment. “What’s he doing hanging out with Team Magma?!”  
“Since when were they mates?!” The second grunt joined in, watching as the two leaders exited the boat together. “What the ‘eck is going on?!”

Chai stood shakily as his leader approached alongside Archie. It was the first time he had seen Archie since the teams reformed, and not only was he nervous, but with the sudden shift in gravity and waning control of his bladder and bowels, he was downright terrified. He managed a salute as Maxie walked over to him.  
“Leader Maxie, s-sir!” He stumbled. Maxie quirked an eyebrow at him but nonetheless nodded in acknowlegment.  
“Aww, ye got yer underlings givin’ ya more respect than mine give me, Maxie-boy!” Archie laughed. He turned to Chai who was still standing straight. Persperation was forming on his brow and his legs were starting to tremble at the effort of having to hold back a sudden flurry of poop that was forcing itself against his tightened hole. “Yer strikin’ the fear of Arceus into ‘em by the looks of it!” A harsh slap on the back startled Chai into momentarily losing control, a disgusting spurt of liquid shit escaping into his underwear with a thankfully silent fart. “No need to look so scared, lad! We’re all friends now! Speakin’ o’ friends, 2 of me Aqua scamps were s’posed to swing by ‘ere to come collect them research papers. ‘ave they been by yet?” Chai managed to find his voice in his panicked state.  
“N...no they haven’t... Nobody h-has come through...”  
“Argh, they’re a slow bunch o’ bilge rats, they left base around 4 hours ago!”  
“Well since you are here already, Archie, you may as well take them with you. I can even go over them for with you during our exchange.” Maxie interjected.  
“Fine idea, Maxie-boy!” Archie concured.  
As they turned to leave, Chai’s quivering anal muscles began to weaken. He gasped and tried to clench them shut again after feeling a sudden wave of desperation, but an unrelenting pain swept through his entire lower half, making him cry out in agony. Tears began to form, but he tried to hold them back to hang on to his dignaty.  
“No... Not now... Please, not here, not now!” He whimpered in terror.  
The 2 leaders were suddenly alerted to Chai’s cry of pain and turned to see the Magma underling hunched over with his arms wrapped around his stomach. Sweat was dripping down his face and his legs were tightly crossed as he squirmed frantically on the spot.  
“Subordinate!” Maxie was quickly at Chai’s side, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. “Subordinate, what is the matter with you?! Are you unwell?” Chai couldn’t look his leader in the eye so he kept his head down, nodding slowly as he bit back more pained moans at the extreme pressure building rapidly in his stomach. “We... probably ought to take you to the infirmary. Are you able to walk?”  
Chai was about to nod his head to say yes, but he froze as his he felt his anus stretching. He groaned in shame as an enormous log that was probably the length of his leg forced it’s way out of him and coiled into his underwear, smushing against his peranium and genitals in a warm, gross mess. After that came a huge explosion of diarrhea, followed by several long, humiliatingly-noisy spurts. It splattered onto the floor in a putrid mess and ruined his uniform. He collapsed to his knees as the seemingly endless stream of poop continued to gush out of him. As that was happening, his eyes fluttered closed at the near-orgasmic sensation of his bursting bladder finally releasing. It felt like a firehose, the long, powerful stream letting out what felt like gallons of tea and water he had drank earlier out of his exhausted urethra.  
After a solid 2 minutes of this, Chai came back to reality after his euphoric relief. He kept his head down but opened his eyes, seeing only the huge pee stain on his crotch and the giant puddle of clear urine and pale brown liquid shit that surrounded him. He was also aware of the 2 highly-important figures standing over him who had seen everything.  
The last shreds of dignaty he had slipped away as his lower lip trembled and he burst into tears.  
“I-I’m s-s-so so-sorry! P-please f-forgive me...! I c... It didn’t- I-it really hurt- I just c-couldn’t hold it-!” He wept.  
“Oh, ye poor lil’ scallop!” Archie exclaimed. Seemingly not caring about the disgusting mess, he quickly squatted beside Chai to wrap him in an almost suffocating hug. “It’s alright, it was an accident! Please don’t cry, yer breakin’ me heart!”  
“I-indeed. It wasn’t your fault,” Maxie added, tone wavering slightly at his disgust for the mess. But seeing one of his loyal underlings in such a sad state made him put that aside and join Archie, placing a soothing hand on Chai’s trembling shoulder as he remained in Archie’s arms. “Come now... the replacement guards are on their way. We need to get you cleaned up and put to bed.” Slowly, Archie stood up whilst holding Chai’s arms, easing him up with him. He could hardly stand with his violently trembling legs, and grasped Archie for support. “I’ll contact a medic. Archie, do you mind helping him clean up? He looks faint, I’m worried about him falling over.”  
“Will do, Maxie-boy! Come on, lil’ laddie, let’s go get ya all clean and comfy.”

“The teams reformed and we knew nothing about it?!” exclaimed the first Aqua grunt.  
“Musta been mentioned in that meetin’ we skipped...” the second one muttered. “Dammit, I knew our laziness would catch up to us one day!”  
“Oh, that poor Magma guy! We literally poisoned him when we’re supposed to be friends!” the first member lamented, his head in his hands.  
“Ugh, shut up, ‘ow do ya think I feel? It was my fucking idea!” the second grunt barked.  
“Let’s not argue. Let’s just go to Lilycove and wait for Archie to leave here. We can act like we’re really late. Then if he tells us about a guard here getting sick, we’ll act really surprised and send him some flowers or something to ease our guilt.”  
“Hm... That ain’t a bad shout actually,” the second grunt agreed, nodding. “Arceus, why are we such assholes?”  
“Hey! It was your idea!”  
“I thought ya said we weren’t gonna argue!”

Archie was very kind. It was upsetting to be seen in such a humiliating state, but Chai felt better with him around. He felt very tired and weak, so he lay down in the shower while Archie cleaned him, engaging Chai with amusing stories of his many times at sea. The task didn’t seem to phase him one bit, and as he gently lathered him up, Chai couldn’t help but utter another apology.  
“I’m... really sorry about this. I know it’s disgusting, I-”  
“Aww, don’t worry laddie. I’ve dealt with fearsome things over me years, an’ a sweet lil’ pipsqueak like yerself is far from fearsome.” He chuckled and Chai smiled softly. “How are ye feelin’ now? Does yer tummy hurt?”  
“Um... It doesn’t really hurt, it just feels... icky. Like I’ve been wrung out, you know? I-I never have accidents, I don’t understand... ”  
“There now, lil’ pearl. It’s not your fault, your body does weird ol’ things when yer poorly.”  
“Mm...”  
Once his shower was over, he was changed into some soft flannel pyjamas and was gently guided back to the living quaters where Maxie was preparing his bed. The other grunts stood around worriedly, and the medic entered as soon as Chai was laid down. She determined that Chai most likely had an upset stomach from eating something bad as he remembered his yogurt tasting slightly off at breakfast that morning. Neither of them knew the truth of what caused it.  
“Just get plenty of rest and drink lots of water to keep you hydrated until it passes, sweetheart,” she told him gently. “And I know that you probably find this whole thing very embarrassing, but it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”  
“Yes indeed, please do not be upset. You can’t help being unwell,” Maxie added as he tucked Chai in.  
One of the other grunts brought over a glass of water for him, and another brought a spare blanket. One of the taller grunts offered Chai a hot water bottle for his stomach, and his partner said he would gladly prepare Chai a light meal if he felt up to eating. A beaming smile finally returned to Chai’s face amidst the kindness, and Maxie smiled proudly at his team.  
“They’re all so productive...and they care so deeply for each other. I used to scoff at the mention of this being a ‘family’ but now... well, I don’t know what else to call them except that.” Archie laughed, patting his ex-rival on the shoulder.  
“Aqua’s always been a family to me, Maxie-boy! Ya see how much nicer things are when ya take the totalitarianism out of everythin’?” Maxie was about to argue back, but he realised that he couldn’t disagree. “Come now, let’s leave the lil’ lad to rest now, shall we? I think he’s in good hands.”  
“Yes. Get well soon, Subor- er, I mean, Chai.”


End file.
